


Santa's Gift to Good Little Boys

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I swear to god this is not age play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “Thank you, dear. I have one more present for you, I believe. If you have been a good boy all year.”Oh, Prompto liked where this was going.





	Santa's Gift to Good Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I named it this. I'm wheezing  
> Prompt: Nice

Prompto turned around from placing the last of his presents back underneath the tree to find Ignis wearing a gaudy, bright red Santa hat. “Looking stylish.”

Ignis grinned. “Thank you, dear. I have one more present for you, I believe. If you have been a good boy all year.”

Oh, Prompto liked where this was going. He went back to the couch, sending his boyfriend innocent eyes. “I’ve been a good boy, I swear.”

Ignis stared at him for a long while feigning decision. “Yes, I believe that you have.” He patted his lap, and Prompto readily climbed into it. Ignis’ hands creep beneath the hem of his sweater. “What is it you would like from Santa?”

“Anything I want?” he asked sweetly.

Ignis licked his lips, letting his hands wander farther up his back. “Anything.”

Prompto rocked his ass against Ignis as he considered his choices. This wasn’t an opportunity to pass up. “Can Santa make me feel real good?”

Ignis’ lip twitched but he nodded. “Yes, Santa will take very good care of you.”

Prompto released a heavy sigh of feigned relief. “Oh, thank you, Santa. I didn’t know what I was going to do with this thing in my pants.”

A snort escaped Ignis this time and he buried his face in the blonde’s neck giving it a kiss. “Don’t you worry about a thing.” One hand skimmed down his back and over his thighs to the building bulge in his pants as the other bunched his shirt up to his armpits. He gave a soft bite and whispered, “Mind raising your arms, love?”

When the shirt was off, he set to kissing and nibbling down his throat and chest. His hand pressed against his crotch until his erection strained against the confines of his pants.

“Iggy,” he begged, sighing in genuine relief when the older man worked him out of his pants and underwear.

Stroking him lazily, Ignis came up to kiss him. “What is it you would like me to do?”

“I, uh, want to top.”

Ignis’ hand stilled. Then he shuddered and tugged him closer against him. “As you wish.”

Giddiness stirred. He’d never topped before, and gods, did he want to top Ignis. He wanted to know how it felt to be on the other end and how it felt to be _inside_ _Ignis_ even more so. “Bedroom,” he squeaked.

Once there, Ignis made a show of unhurriedly removing his clothes aside from the ridiculous Santa hat and folded them into a pile on the chair in the corner of the room. Leaning back onto the bed by his elbows, he asked, “How would you like me?”

Dear gods. Prompto doubted he would last long at this rate. “I wanna see your face.”

“Very well.” Ignis moved back to the bed’s headboard. “Aren’t you going to join me?” he asked when Prompto stayed put.

The blonde licked his lips. “Right.” He crawled onto the bed and into the crook of Ignis’ legs. They had done this so many times already, but this time felt different. Part of his brain was still convincing itself this was real, and he wanted to savor every second of it.

Ignis’ eyes implored him to move, so he leaned in for a lazy kiss. The advisor’s arms wrapped around his, pulling him in tighter so that their groins bumped together. The kiss turned heated, and Ignis pulled back just enough to get out the word “lube.”

Reluctantly, Prompto moved to the bedside table to grab lube and a condom. While they had started using them less per Prompto’s request, he assumed Ignis would prefer the easier cleanup. Setting them down on the bed, he went back to kissing him. Hands sliding across hair, arms, and sides. He rocked forward, grinding their groins together with deliciously slow friction. Ignis’ gave a broken moan, and Prompto trailed kisses over his ear and throat.

“Love, I…”

“Mm,” Prompto sighed into his skin. His hand wrapped around their cocks and gave a few tight but slow strokes. The sensation shot through him and his body ached to pump them faster, but he knew neither of them would last if he did.

“Please.”

He was giving him free reign. The desire to get inside burned with a new ferocity, and he grabbed at the lube not a full second after the request was from his mouth.

He coated his fingers quickly. “Tell me if I’m going to fast or anything,” he said. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him accidentally.

“I will be sure to tell you if something is—” he broke off in a moan as Prompto’s first finger slipped inside, “unagreeable.” The advisor’s hands tightened, one on Prompto’s shoulder, the other on the bedspread.

Prompto kissed his thigh to help relieve the tension he knew he was feeling as he pumped his finger in tentative motions. When his second finger slid in relatively easily, his eyes met Ignis’. “Have you, uh, done this before?”

A soft, uncommon blush colored Ignis’ face, making him look ten times more beautiful. “I have.”

Prompto refused to let himself feel disappointed. That was in the past, and here Ignis was letting him do it now.

Ignis’ hand cupped his cheek, cutting off his thoughts. “Love, it was a long time ago.”

“I know. It’s fine.” His smile must not have looked genuine enough because Ignis leaned in to give him a tender kiss.

“With you, it’s special.” There was a pause. “That’s why I waited.”

The sinking feeling he had pushed aside evaporated, leaving him instead with fluttering sentiment. “How are you adjusting so easily, then?”

Ignis gave a charming, sheepish smile. “I was preparing.”

Prompto shuddered, kissing him again with fervor. Shit, shit. Could he possibly love this man more than he already did? If so, then his heart would probably explode—which he decided would be a totally a-okay way to go out.

A third finger joined the other two, and Ignis’ hips rocked against them for more pressure. “Prompto, dear, please. Haven’t I waited long enough?”

Gods, yes. Prompto tore the condom open, pulled it on with clumsy fingers, and coated himself with lube. Then he lined himself up, face-to-face with his glorious boyfriend. “Ready?”

“Yes,” he whooped.

Prompto pushed agonizingly slowly into welcoming soft heat. A strange part of him longed to crawl fully inside and never leave. Another repeated in an excited loop, “Oh my gods, I’m inside Ignis. I can die happy.” A humungous stupid grin plastered his face as he studied Ignis’ own, half satisfaction, half discomfort. “Do you need me to stop?”

Immediately, Ignis’ shook his head. “No, please keep going. Just, take it slow for now.”

So, Prompto did, even as the heat whispered sweet nothings of pleasure. Finally, he bottomed out. “Just tell me when—”

Ignis’ hand gripped his shoulder. “Now. Move, Prom.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back, rocking back in with one smooth motion. The feeling was indescribable. Ignis’ arched against him, rocking in time with his movements.

“You’ve always been perfect, Iggy, but…gods, you’re perfect.”

The other man half-laughed, half gasped. “So, are you.”

That fluttering sentiment reared its head again, and Prompto kissed him, hips rocking wantonly.

Neither of them lasted long. Prompto was first, cumming deep inside with his head tucked against his boyfriend’s collarbone. His hand wrapped around Ignis’ cock giving it strong strokes as he peppered tiny kisses into his skin. “Cum, now, Iggy.” His other hand caressed down his back as Ignis’ shook and cried out in his release.

They slumped together, just holding each other for a long moment. Then, Ignis kissed his mop of blonde hair. “How I love you, dear heart.”

Prompto smiled lazily. “Love you more, sweet cake.”


End file.
